


I'll love every version of you

by FenrirFox, Hundashter



Series: Fenrir One-Shots [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Curses, F/F, Human Amity, Human Edric Blight, Immortal Luz AU, Immortality, Inspired by:Immortal Original Song By: Reinaeiry, Luz is cursed, Mortal Amity, Sad Ending, Sad Luz Noceda, Sad begining, Tearful Goodbye, Tearful Meeting, sad luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirFox/pseuds/FenrirFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundashter/pseuds/Hundashter
Summary: “For this despicable action, I curse you L̸͙̬̜̭̜̯̝͈̕u̷̪͇̹̦̗̜̇̎͐͘͝z̸̨͈̟̝̰̭̬̜͎̔̉͛̀̚ ̶̧̖̻̻͇̲̻̰̽͋͐̑̇͑͝N̷̲̮̏̍̑̃͝ớ̶͇̦͙͒̊̌̔̆̆c̷͙͛̊̌̀̚̕̚͘e̶̛͚̥͂̿̌̄͌͒̃͘͝d̵̙̾͑̽͗̋̀̔̈͘å̵̜̪̜̮̿̀̈́͌̎ to forever suffer.To live till the ends of time, to watch your lover succumb to death again and again”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Fenrir One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182419
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	I'll love every version of you

**Author's Note:**

> A Lumity Fanfiction Inspired by Reinaeiry's latest original song,  
> Proofread by Hundashter.  
> -  
> I hope you all enjoy my first oneshot

|Listen to the song here and give Reinaeiry support and all the love (I love her singing): [Immortal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8g-LdDf-pA)|

|Support my proofreader too!! [Hundashter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundashter/pseuds/Hundashter) |

* * *

_My eyes opened to see my lover on the ground, her dress stained with her own blood. A blade piercing her chest, where her heart resides. A furious man stood watching the both of us. I reached out and held her hand, tears streaming down my face as I watched the life in her eyes slowly fade away._

_She looks at me with a smile, weakly raising her hand up to cup my cheek. I placed my hand over hers leaning into her touch, “I love you…” she whispered, pulling me down for one last bloody kiss. Tears mixed with blood fell on the floor, pulling away I closed her eyes, my form shaking._

_“For this despicable action, I curse you L̸͙̬̜̭̜̯̝͈̕u̷̪͇̹̦̗̜̇̎͐͘͝z̸̨͈̟̝̰̭̬̜͎̔̉͛̀̚ ̶̧̖̻̻͇̲̻̰̽͋͐̑̇͑͝N̷̲̮̏̍̑̃͝ớ̶͇̦͙͒̊̌̔̆̆c̷͙͛̊̌̀̚̕̚͘e̶̛͚̥͂̿̌̄͌͒̃͘͝d̵̙̾͑̽͗̋̀̔̈͘å̵̜̪̜̮̿̀̈́͌̎ to forever suffer._

_To live till the ends of time, to watch your lover succumb to death again and again”_

_He chants causing a faint blue glow to surround us. I held onto my lover and closed my eyes, accepting my punishment._

* * *

**I opened my eyes letting out a gasp, my hand clutching my shirt. I held my head looking at the sheets covering the lower half of my body, tears fell down from my face leaving their marks on the fabric. I stood up, wiping the tears away from my eyes before walking over to the bathroom and switching on the lights.**

**I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed my bottle of pills. Upon closing it I am met with my own reflection, the bags under my eyes telling me I haven’t had a good sleep in weeks. I let out a hoarse chuckle, I haven’t slept well for years, memories of** **_her_ ** **always kept me awake.**

_“Deep breaths… just like before”_

**I mumbled, pouring a glass of water for myself. Placing my pill in my mouth I take a drink and swallow, then hang my head with a sigh. Looking up I froze, my breath hitched seeing a familiar figure reflected in the mirror as they leaned against the doorway. My heart hammered against my chest, and I quickly gulped down the rest of my water before slowly turning around.**

_She isn’t real…_

**My breathing calmed down seeing as she wasn't even there. I turned back to the mirror in front of me and splashed some water on my face before leaving the bathroom. Back in my bedroom I looked at myself in the body mirror, then blinked and saw** **_her_ ** **again.**

**Her arms wrapped around me, her chin resting in my shoulder, her eyes closed as she seemed to sway to a tune I couldn’t hear. She opened her eyes noticing me staring at her and smiled at me through the reflection. I slowly placed my hand on her ‘head’ only to have it phase through her in reality. But in the mirror, I was actually touching her.**

**She gave me a sad smile as I crumbled to the floor, letting out a huge cry, my hands covering my eyes. I missed her, I miss her smile, her laughter, her warmth, the way her eyes shined whenever she talked about her favorite things, the loving stares she’d give me. I curled up into a ball, memories of us resurfacing.**

_“I miss you… so much”_

**I whispered, no longer seeing her in the mirror. I was alone, as always… forever. I felt the pill finally kicking in as I let out a yawn, I closed my eyes allowing sleep to consume me. Another dreamless night, better than having to relive painful memories.**

**\------**

**I stared out the window, rain pouring down hard in the city. Leaning my forehead against the glass, I smiled welcoming the sound of the rain. She used to bring me out with her and dance under the rain, sometimes she’d scream into it and others sing. Some may see the rain as something sad, but I saw it as another memory of us… of her.**

_“Would you still sing? Do you even like the rain?”_

**I whispered, knowing that I’d never get an answer. I hummed a song she’d sing, a favorite she’d always sing when under the rain. I opened my window and stretched my hand out, letting the rain hit my arm. A soft giggle escaped my lips, seeing a faint memory playing down below.**

**Her pulling me out of the building we were in and getting drenched under the rain. Her laughter, infectious as always, her loudly singing to her favorite song, leaning against me as we looked at the cars passing by.**

_“Why do you love that song?”_

**I whispered, watching the memory play like a movie. We were seated on a bench, her singing the song again. Rain completely drenching our clothes and hair, our hands intertwined staring at the empty streets of the city.**

_“Because you sang it to me once, it’s been my favorite ever since”_

**I mimicked the movements of her mouth, vocalizing her response to my question. I watched as we came for a kiss, I smiled at the memory. A car passed by the image causing it to disappear. I sigh and closed the window, then walked towards my bed as I intended to sleep out the storm**

**\----**

**I unfastened the guitar strap around me and looked at the crowd forming, letting out a small sigh as I placed my guitar case down and opened it. I tuned my guitar and did some practice strums. It was sunny, another reminder of her, just like walks on the beach, picnics and oh so much more. I smiled a little trying my best not to cry in front of the crowd. With a look around me and a nod of my head, I began to sing our song.**

_“Sometimes when I look in the mirror_

_I still see your face resting on my shoulder_

_And my heart beats so fast_

_That I start to feel alive again_

_And the rain, it washes away all the pain_

_'Cause it feels like the sound of your voice_

_And I'm comforted by the sweet smells of dew_

_Because the sunrise reminds me of you”_

**I paused hearing someone crying from amidst the crowd. I stopped and took off my guitar, setting it aside.** _“Excuse me”_ **I said, pushing through the crowd, the sound of crying growing louder with each step.** _“Give us some space!!”_ **I heard a male shout as I squeezed past the last wall of people and looked at the source of the cry.**

 _“Amity?”_ **I whispered, seeing the familiar patch of brown hair. The male beside her looked at me suspiciously.** _“How do you know her!?”_ **He exclaimed, I stepped back and frowned.** _“S-she just reminded me of someone”_ **I said, reaching into my pocket I grabbed my handkerchief and gave it to her.** _“Luz… Luz Noceda”_ **I said, smiling when she grabbed it and used it to wipe her tears, she whispered a thanks, her cheeks flushed with the familiar red tint.**

_“Amity Blight…”_ **she mumbled staring at me, the male beside her coughed causing her to snap out of her short trance.** _“A-and my brother… Edric Blight”_ **She says,** _“that song… I feel like I’ve heard it before”_ **she continues. My heart sped up at the mention of the song's familiarity.** _“m-maybe you have,”_ **I whispered.**

_“What? I didn’t catch that”_ **she said, frowning. I shook my head and laughed ignoring the pain in my heart knowing she’ll never know about our past meetings.** _“Wanna grab a cup of coffee?”_ **I asked her, the crowd around us disappearing.** _“Actually we-”_ **she started but noticed her brother's looks.** _“I mean… sure”_ **she smiled.**

**I packed up my things and stretched my arm out,** _“shall we?”_ **I asked, smiling, noticing her brother wasn’t around anymore.** _“We shall”_ **she replied, giggling, my heart fluttering at the sound. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the nearest cafe,** _“I really love that song… but I feel like there’s more to it”_ **she says.**

_“There is”_

**\-----**

_“And I'll always find you again and again_

_And I'll love every version of you_

_And you're never truly gone_

_As long as a part of you in me lives on”_

**I sang into the mic, looking into the eyes of my wife. She’d figured out about my immortality and didn’t care about it. Even though she will never learn about her previous lives, the version of her at this very moment should be on my mind. I watched her stand up from her chair and walk up to me, her wedding dress flowing behind her.**

_“I love you”_

**Amity whispered, cupping my cheeks. She blushed hearing the various cheers from everyone at the party. I laughed picking her up and kissing her on the lips, ignoring the wolf whistles and focusing on my lover, Amity Noceda.**

_“I love you so so much”_

**She giggles and looks at the crowd, I placed her down and got off the stage.** _“I’ll never get tired of hearing it, but I feel like there’s one last part I haven’t heard yet”_ **Amity says, grabbing my hand. I stared at the ring on her finger and smiled.** _“I’m not sure”_ **I teased, she rolled her eyes at me and playfully punched my shoulder.**

_“Tease”_

_“You love me~”_

**\-----**

**Times like this I wished I could break the curse. I looked at my lover laying on her deathbed, Our hands intertwined. She looked at me still, smiling despite death welcoming her soon.**

_“D-Darling?”_

**She whispered, I moved my chair closer to her, smiling.** _“What is it mi amor?”_ **I asked, tilting my head to the side. She giggled before breaking into a coughing fit. I grabbed the cup of water and helped her drink it, she muttered a thanks.**

_“Finish the song… please?”_

**Amity begs as her old and tired eyes stare at me. I hold back a sob realizing that the end is coming sooner than I’d hoped. She cupped my cheek and brought me in for a short but sweet kiss, pulling away she gave me a look of encouragement and hope, knowing she’d finally hear the end of the song.**

_“'Cause I'll always find you again and again_

_And I'll lose you every time”_

**Watching Amity scoot closer to me, I paused and carefully got into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her frail body, her head resting against my chest.** _“C-Continue”_ **she mumbles into my chest, I let out quiet sobs as I continue to sing.**

_“But my love, I will hold you close to me_

_'till you fade from my arms peacefully”_

**I finished, suddenly noticing that Amity wasn’t moving anymore, nor was she breathing. I moved back and noticed her eyes were closed, and I broke into tears, screaming and cursing the fates for another painful goodbye. I got off the bed and kissed Amity on her forehead, my form shaking.**

_“Until we meet again… mi amor”_

**I whispered, picking her up I walked out of our home and placed her in a casket. As per Amity’s wishes I would be the one to bury her. I lowered the casket and began burying my lover.**

_“Sometimes when I look in the mirror_

_I still see your face resting on my shoulder_

_And my heart beats so fast_

_That I start to feel alive again_

_And the rain, it washes away all the pain_

_'Cause it feels like the sound of your voice_

_And I'm comforted by the sweet smells of dew_

_Because the sunrise reminds me of you_

_And I'll always find you again and again_

_And I'll love every version of you_

_And you're never truly gone_

_As long as a part of you in me lives on_

_'Cause I'll always find you again and again_

_And I'll lose you every time_

_But my love, I will hold you close to me_

_'till you fade from my arms peacefully”_

**I sang the song again, this time with all the parts to it. I stared at the tombstone and placed a bouquet of roses at its base. Slowly, I walked away from it, once more awaiting the day we met again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Hundashter for proofreading this fic, I hope you all cried at least or felt sad reading this.
> 
> And share it to friends to make them cry or sad too (I forgot to add this)


End file.
